


between chimes

by HorribleThing



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Microfic, no seriously this is very very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorribleThing/pseuds/HorribleThing
Summary: Of course he would think about it as he fell.





	between chimes

There have been moments when time has moved this slowly for him before.

When Julia said yes.

When he learned what happened to her.

( _ just like the rest of them all of them gone all of them all of them nothing he could do _ )

But now between the chimes of the clocktower, as the world falls apart under his feet, he can’t help but wonder if this is what she felt as she died.  He wonders if he’s been cursed, that everyone he loves will die this way.  Die falling, filled with helpless terror with nothing and no one to hold on to.  The clock chimes and Taako and Merle have never seemed so far away.

( _ not them too not them not them please p l e a s e _ )

  
  


And as he falls, Magnus reaches his hands out to them-

and the world turns white.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that canonically Magnus wasn't too worked up about this one but I can't help but wonder...


End file.
